Since that Day
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: During a full moon, GuiltNaZan realizes that he enjoys Tonae's company a little more than he thought he did. A bit of OOC and fluffiness. Hey! It works! Trust me!


I at first was shocked that Kyouji would make me to look like his sister, Tonae. But under that evil smirk and cruel cold eyes, was a caring older brother, and I was starting to understand why. Compared to me, the Lord of the Vampires, Tonae was a mask of innocence that needed to exist and I was her complete opposite.

It's hard to believe that Tonae and Kyouji are related: their so different from each other, but I guess that they really are because of what Hugo told me about what Kyouji tried to do. There is no greater magic than what a brother like that would do everything in his power to try and preserve his sickly sister. But I'm not going to talk about the relationship Tonae has with her brother.

I wish desperately for her blood: the sweet velvet taste of the Vampire's Wine that runs through her veins; the magic it contains. Gazing into her honey colored eyes, filled with beautiful light and the sweet smell of her hair. No. I haven't been sneaking into her room when she was asleep. I just caught a whiff of it while she helped me clean the day Vincent arrived to the Yotobari household. When I am allowed to drink her blood, when she goes limp in my arms succumbing to sleep, I feel the real weight of her. As Kyouji perversely put it when he revived me as a girl, "the pleasure of a pretty girl's weight." And indeed I did feel some sort of pleasure from it.

Tonae was rarely sad; it hardly annoys me, since she is the life of the house and she seems to be one of the people who keep me sane. The other being Vincent, but when it comes to romance, he doesn't count.

Romance…yes. That seems to be what my feelings for her have become. Who said Vampires can't fall in love?

The clock strikes midnight and I wake up to see that once again, I've been caught in drag. Why does this always happen to me? I quickly change into my original garb and wait go out to get Vincent so we could spend the night outside talking about the old days. Instead of Vincent, I see Tonae sitting outside, still fully dressed in her day wear and, for once, she looked sad. Tears seemed to be sliding down her face.

"Go talk to her, my lord," Vincent instructed me. "You might find out something quite interesting." I raised an eyebrow, but he had already walked off. I decided I might as well take his advice and walked toward her.

"Tonae," I began. She jumped and looked at me wide eyed. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, Guilt-Na-Chan, I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. I wondered if she ever lied before: it was poorly done.

"Tonae, you don't have to hide it from me: you even said we were friends."

Tonae took a breath, but it came out as a loud sob. If she didn't want to talk about it, fine, but I wasn't going to leave her be. I sat next to her and hesitantly draped my arm around her. She instantly buried her face in my chest and kept sobbing.

I felt as if I would cry also if this kept going on, it wasn't natural for her to cry. She cried herself to sleep in my arms no less. She truly was beautiful. I cradled her as I would an infant and stood carrying her bride-style to her room. Once there, I tucked her in and was about to leave.

"Guilt-Na-Zan…" she murmured. I nearly tripped just hearing her whisper my full name. "Please don't go…" she hugged her pillow close to her and I blinked. Was this what Vincent meant? Needless to say, a gentleman didn't stay in a girl's room…unless asked to. So, I decided that if she wanted me to stay, I'd stay.

"I'm here, Tonae," I whispered in her ear before sitting in the chair next to her bed. She woke and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to her. I don't know how long it would be until I snapped, so I just followed my instincts: I kissed her, and she returned it…

Sunlight poured into the room and I woke. I blushed deep red when I realized I was sleeping next to Tonae. She woke and blinked at me.

"Sorry," I said, getting out of the bed and walking toward the door.

"No! Don't leave, please!" She cried out. I stared at her and noticed she was about to cry again. "I…I…"

"I understand, Tonae, but if I don't get started on my chores, your brother will most likely do something to annoy me. Even more so, if he catches me here in your room."

"I don't care. I want you. I love you," she said, her eyes watering again.

I smiled. "Really? So do I, Tonae. I've loved you probably since the day we met."

Tonae blinked and smiled, though tears still began to pour out her eyes.

"Don't cry anymore Tonae," I begged. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not sad anymore, Guilt-Na-Chan."

"Damn! If only I wasn't stuck in this body!" I hissed, looking down at my feminine form.

"Don't worry about it," Tonae whispered, kissing me softly. "All you have to do is drink blood, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Or the perfume?"

"That would work too, but what about your brother?"

"Kyouji-oniichan can't protect me forever, Guilt-Na-Chan. Nor can he keep you here against your will without threatening to trap you back in the cross."

She was right. "For now, we ought to keep it secret from Kyouji-oniichan."

I agreed with another kiss before leaving her and heading to my room.

"Did everything get cleared up?" Vincent asked.

"Tonae confided in you, didn't she?"

"Yes, Master, she did. Don't tell me that you didn't feel the same for her: I _saw_ you staring at her when you should have been doing your chores."

"So what? You're gonna start your own matchmaking service now?"

_Two Weeks Later_

Tonae and I walked down the street until we saw a sign that read:

**BATTY MATCH**

Under the sign was a picture of Vincent. I sighed and laughed along with Tonae. I could only guess what trouble Vincent would get himself into this time.

* * *

I know: Tonae is OOC, but it works for this fanfic! Right? Right!? 


End file.
